No Choice
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: 2 years before they were born, Raf and Sulfus were betrothed to marry each other, by their parents once they turned 16. Revolted by the notice, the two run away but what happens when they meet without knowing they are ones who are betrothed?
1. The news

No Choice

Chapter 1 – The news

For longs years two families have been rivals, generation after generation the two families were still in war, a war without rest…until one day both the chiefs of the families decided to have a chat with each other, a chat to find a solution to end once and for all this rivalry that lasted for years, until they finally reached an agreement, they figured out that to end with this war there was only one solution, a marriage. The two men decided that their first descendants would marry each other when they turned 16 years old and that marriage would the peace treaty that would finish the rivalry between the two families.

Two years later, two babies were born, a boy and a girl. The boy had raven hair and amber eyes while the girl had blond hair with a red tress and beautiful blue eyes. Their parents named them Sulfus and Raf.

- 16 years later…-

A young woman, whose age was around the twenties, was running all over the mansion, checking ever single room, a desperate look on her face as she called for a name:

"Master Sulfuuuuuuuussssss! Where are you? Master Sulfus come out!"

Suddenly when she was walking by one of the trees from the garden, a figure appeared in front of her, turned upside down, hanging in one of the branches.

"Ah! Master Sulfus!"

"Yo, what's wrong Bianca?" asked the raven haired boy as he jumped down the tree to the ground

"Master Sulfus I have been looking for you for hours! Your parents are calling you, they want to talk with you about something urgent" said the young woman, Sulfus shrugged and walked inside the mansion.

Meanwhile in another mansion, a blue eyed young girl was combing her blond hair as she was sitting on her bed.

"Lady Raf may I come in?" asked one of the maids after knocking at the door

"Of course" said Raf, the young maid entered and after making a small bow towards the blond girl, she told her:

"Your parents are calling you milady; they want to talk with you about something important"

"Alright"

The young girl left her room and walked down the hall towards the saloon where her parents, Malachia and Angelie, were waiting for her. Malachia was a man whose hair and eyes were deep blue and Angelie was a beautiful woman, her daughter was just like her, she had long blond hair with a red tress and light blue eyes.

"Did you call me?" said Raf when she entered in the saloon and walked towards her parents

"Yes, we did my daughter" said Malachia, Raf sat down on the armchair next to her parents

"What such important business is this that you want to talk with me?" asked the young girl with a curious look

"Now that you're finally 16, we thought it was time for you to know about this, something very important" said Angelie

"And that is?"

"You know what has been happening between our family and the family who lives on the other side of the mountains right?" said Malachia and Raf nodded

"Yes, the family who has been our rival for long generations, what about them? What does that family has to do with the business you wanted to talk with me?"

"Well my daughter, you see two years before you were born, me and the leader of that family decided to have a nice chat together, we wanted to find a way to end with this rivalry once and for all. After that chat we reached an agreement and we made a pact."

"Did you sign the peace treaty?"

"No, not yet but that will happen very soon"

"That's wonderful, father" said Raf with a smile on her lips

"Yes but this treaty will only be signed after you and their son get married"

"WHAT?"

"YOU WHAT?" yelled Sulfus as he stood up from his seat

"Sulfus, calm down.." said Temptel, his mother

"You have got to be kidding me! You want me to calm down when you just told me that I'm getting married in a couple of days with a girl I don't even know so you and her family can sign the peace treaty?"

"Sulfus think about this marriage as the end of our rivalry with that family" said his father

"I refuse!"

"Sulfus!" said Temptel

"No! Nothing you tell me will change my mind, I refuse to get married with an unknown girl just because you want me to!" said the boy and with those words said, he left the saloon, slamming the door

"Well it could have gone better…" said Temptel

"How could you do this to me?" yelled Raf

"Raf, my angel please calm down" said Angelie

"No! How could you do this to me? How could you have organized my marriage with my knowledge? I don't know how he looks like! I don't know him!"

"The decision of this marriage was decided before you were born, Raf, try to understand" said Malachia

"I refuse to get married with this unknown boy! I don't want to!" said Raf as she run out of the saloon, tears falling from her eyes. Her parents sighed.

"We knew it wouldn't be easy for her to accept this.." said Angelie

"I know Angelie, I know.." said Malachia

TBC…


	2. Decision

A/N: well I did say I would rewrite this chapter and change the story's plot so here it is!

No Choice

Chapter 2 – Decision

Raf walked in her room, crying, she laid down on her bed while sobbing…why? Why did her parents make such a decision? Didn't they think about how she would feel when she found out that she was engaged with a boy she didn't even know? She didn't know anything about him! She didn't know how he was, the color of his hair, the color of his eyes, the way he acted, what he liked and what he didn't like! This wasn't what Raf wanted for her future; she wanted to live a normal life, to have friends, enjoy her life, love someone who loved her back!

"There, there, why you cry like that my little Raf" said a voice, Raf sat up on her bed and looked at the person who had talked, it had been an old woman, with short white hair, dressed in a pink and white dress, a sweet smile on her face and a gentle look in her green eyes.

"Oh…hi Kika…" said Raf while drying her tears, Kika has been her nanny since she was born, she helped Raf's mother raising her, Kika was like a second mother to Raf and she was for sure a very sweet woman who loved her more than anything.

"Oh Raf, please don't cry" said Kika as she entered in the room and sat by Raf's bed.

"How do you want me to feel? I'm getting married in a couple of days with a boy that I don't know, I don't know anything about him"

"I know that sweetie but this marriage is the only thing that can stop this war, I have been working for this family for long years and I know how long this war has lasted, it's time to end this"

"And the cost is my happiness…" murmured Raf in a sad tone

"Honey, just like you said you don't know him, who know maybe it won't be so bad, maybe you will start liking each other"

"How? I don't know anything about him!"

"That's why your family and his are working on plans for you two to spend some time together, so you can start knowing each other better before the marriage"

"I don't really want to…I would rather not meet him, and what if he doesn't like me Kika? What if I DON'T like him? I don't want to marry a boy that I hate!"

"Raf you must give the boy a chance, you might get along well! You can't jump into conclusions before you know him"

"Alright…." Said Raf but without smiling

"Come on, dry those tears and put back that sweet smile of yours! I don't want to see my little girl with tear marks on her pretty face!" said the old woman, Raf dried her tears but couldn't smile, she was still too sad and give people fake smiles was something she didn't like to do.

Meanwhile in the other mansion, Sulfus refused to leave his room, he didn't want to see anyone yet, he just wanted to stay alone

"Prince Sulfus, please" said one of the maids, the only one he had allowed to come in but if she continued bothering him soon enough she would be outside like the other ones

"No…" said the young boy who was laying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head

"But-"

"No"

"Prince-"

"No"

"Your father wants you to go downstairs, he wants to talk to you about what happened a while ago in the office and the dinner is almost ready"

"I'm not going downstairs to have dinner, I don't want to have dinner and especially I am NOT nor I WANT to talk with my father about what happened, my decision has been made, I refuse…"

"Prince, please"

"I'm sorry Bianca but I don't have any intentions to talk with two people who planned my own wedding two years before I was born, I already told you, my decision has been made, I'm not marrying a little girl who falls from the sky and introduces herself as my future wife"

"Prince maybe you will like her when you meet her"

"I doubt…"

"At last try, please"

Sulfus gave a big sigh, opened his eyes and sat up, he gave the maid standing before his eyes a very serious look "Tell my father I'm not going downstairs…I'm sorry but I don't have any intentions of speaking to him as if everything was okay between us when it's not, after what he did to me, I refuse…"

Bianca sighed in defeat, she didn't know what to do anymore "If that's what you wish, prince Sulfus…" she walked towards the door and opened it, before she left she turned to him and bowed slightly "If you excuse me, I'm making my leave…" and then she left, closing the door behind her, the dark haired boy sighed and laid back down on the bed

No longer than twenty minutes had passed when suddenly someone knocked at the door, Sulfus sighed annoyed thinking it was another of the maids, the door opened a bit "I already said I'm not coming!" he yelled

But instead of hearing the voice of one of the maids, he heard a soft and childish voice, sort of scared "I'm s-sorry big brother…I d-didn't want to bother you..." Sulfus realized then who that voice belonged to and turned around, facing a little girl whose age was around her six, she had dark blue hair like his but her eyes weren't amber like his own, they were a dark orange, almost red, although her eyes seemed to be very scary, the little girl was very innocent and extremely shy. The young teenager felt a wave of guilty hitting him for having yelled at her even if he didn't know it was her knocking back there

"Elisabeth…" he sighed "I'm sorry…I thought it was one of the maids again…"

The little girl hide a little behind the door "I didn't mean to bother you…" she murmured, Sulfus shook his head and walked up to her, he kneeled down at her size when he got near her

"You are not bothering me" he said

"R-Really…?" she asked in her usual shy tone

"Really" answered her brother as he placed a hand on the top of her head and ruffled it softly, she giggled. She finally decided to enter in the room and closed the door behind her, then she jumped on her brother's bed as she always did, he sat down next to her. As soon as he did that, Elisabeth laid her head on her brother's lap, she was very shy but she loved her big brother a lot, when she was with him she felt protected, she knew he protected her from everything that would try to harm her, he was extremely protective with her, if anyone would try to do anything bad to her he would make them pay

"Big brother…why are you so angry with mommy and daddy?" asked Elisabeth after a few minutes of silence, Sulfus sighed and stroked his sister's hair gently

"You wouldn't understand Elisabeth, its adults' stuff but they did something very wrong to me…"

"Oh…but are you going to be angry with them forever…?"

"Well I don't know…for now I can't answer you that…"

Elisabeth pouted and crossed her arms, but keeps laying on her brother's lap "Adults' stuff are so complicated, humph!"

Sulfus laughed at his sister's childish behavior but thinking well…she is a child and children have got a lot of tendency to be childish, but he loved her just as she was. The hours went on and soon it got dark…Sulfus' mansion was in total silence, everyone was sleeping…everyone except one…the dark haired teenager…his sister was still in his room but was sleeping peacefully on her brother's lap, Sulfus didn't want to wake her up so he didn't have the courage to do it and send her to her room…

He sighed "But I have got to do this…" and with that, he held carefully Elisabeth's head and rested her on the pillow of his bed, then he covered her with the sheets and covers. Trying to be as carefully as possible, Sulfus opened his wardrobe and took a small pack back from that, then he started putting his clothes and a blanket in there.

In absolutely silence, he walked on tiptoes towards the kitchen, always looking around him with extremely caution so he wouldn't make any noise and also to make sure that nobody, except him, was still awake…as soon as he arrived to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and started putting some food inside the pack back. After checking if he had everything that was essential, he returned to his bedroom where his little sister slept peacefully on his bed…

Sulfus sighed and walked up to her, he kneeled down and once again caressed her dark hair, gently as possible so he wouldn't wake her up…then he leaned in and kissed her head, finally he adjusted the covers so she wouldn't be cold…

He grabbed the pack back and put it on his back, he walked up to the window and opened the it, right in front of him stood a tree…he sighed again, taking one last glance at his little sister

"I hope you can forgive me one day…" he murmured before he jumped to the first branch of the tree, he had already done this tons of times when he was younger, when trying to escape the private classes he had in the mansion. He keep jumping branch from branch, trying to not make too much noise when he went through the leaves, until he landed perfectly and safely on the ground, he looked back at the window he had left open…then he started running out the mansion, jumping the grids…

Meanwhile a young girl with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes was walking in the woods…she had a pack back on her back and her hair was caught in a low ponytail. But this girl looked really scared, she got scared with every noise she would hear, the wind caressing the leaves of the trees, the noises of an owl standing in a tree…she even had a few scratches on her arms from running through the branches of the trees and she seemed to not know where she was going but one thing she was absolutely sure…

"I'm completely lost…"

**A/N: Leave a comment please! **


	3. Selling the story! READ PLEASE!

**SELLING THE STORY!**

Well as you can see I no longer have ideas for this story, this was the second story I wrote in the Angel's Friends fandom, I still love it however the lack of ideas stop me from being able to continue it.

For those who love this story and would like to continue it, then here it is your chance: I'm selling this story!

However I will only sell it to someone who guarantees me that he or she will work on it! I'm not going to sell it to someone who will leave it aside like it happened to me! I, myself, would love to see the continuation of this story.

Leave a review if you're interested and if you already have ideas for it, write them on the review as well. I will sell it to the one whose plot is interesting and once again to who guarantees me the story won't be abandoned.

Attention: The idea-root is for Raf and Sulfus to be, unwillingly, engaged to each other! The rest of the plot is with you, you decide if they runaway, if they try to get to know each other for their families sake AND you decide the rating of the story!

If you're interested then don't hesitate in leaving a review or even contacting me through a PM! Feel free to ask any questions, I don't bite and I will answer them all!


End file.
